


Sacrifice

by SwiftDemise



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftDemise/pseuds/SwiftDemise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Shot Alternate ending to Episode 2x15. </p><p>"Your heart pounds somewhere beneath your breast as it breaks for the last time."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

Clarke continues to stare at you, tears and pain of betrayal clear in her eyes. 

Your heart pounds somewhere beneath your breast as it breaks for the last time, she'll never forgive you.

You know that she understands, you pray that she does but you know that you've lost any hold you had on her heart.

You understand the pain she feels because, somehow you have always been able to feel her pain as if it were your own.

The difference is, you have had many years practice of stomping it down.

_Feelings are weakness._

This time it claws at your chest.

You know that when you get back to your tent, you will cry yourself to sleep while your people celebrate this victory.

 

You break from her eyes to watch the last of your people stumble out, _it is done._

When your eyes meet hers again; they are hard in a way you haven't seen before, not from her. It scares you, because you know you have finally ruined her.

"May we meet again." you say, as you turn to walk away. You've heard them say it to each other, and understand that it carries weight.

Finality. 

 

Your men nod as you join them on the path, back into the woods.

Back home, perhaps to Polis where you can separate yourself from this night.

It's not hiding. _**It's not.**_

Your people are freed and there is no longer reason to stay.

 

You hear the grinding of metal as the door begins to close, and then you hear a shout.

"Clarke!"

Its one of the Sky soldiers and it nearly stops your heart.

You spin around just in time to see her slip through the door and disappear.

 

**NO!**

 

Before you have time to think, you are sprinting.

You can not hear your people calling after you, "Heda!"

You scrape your shoulder on the metal door as you just barely slip through before it closes.

 

The hall before you is empty and now you have a minute to understand what just happened.

 _You_ are inside the mountain.

You came in after _Clarke._

 

You had not anticipated such a drastic and reckless move from her.

You expected her to regroup with those of her people who remained on the mountain, though it was few.

You expected her to make plans.

You would have had men watching, from the shadows. Keeping an eye on her, as she sought a new way to save her people.

You would have allowed yourself to smile when news of her eventual victory reached you.

And maybe you would have snuck away, to watch her celebrate with her people.

Maybe you would have sent Lincoln, perhaps with an offering of peace to show that your people would no longer consider the Sky people enemies, but merely neighbors.

You could have lived with the pain of never having her heart, buried it with everything else.

You can not live with the pain of her death. With the thought that when she is captured, she will be bled so that the murderous men of the mountain can walk on the ground.

You can not live with the idea of once again, allowing your heart to be sacrificed to your enemies.

Now you understand. 

So you take a deep breath as you draw your sword, and move forward.

Because Clarke _is_ your heart and this time, protecting your heart does not mean burying it.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it says One-Shot but Im leaving this open for the possibility of a second part should I be inspired to write one.  
> No promises though.


End file.
